


【犬狼】关于恐惧的一些小事

by obliviatecrys



Series: Time in a bottle [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Panic Attacks, wolfstar
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:40:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27455878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obliviatecrys/pseuds/obliviatecrys
Summary: 一切都要从霍格沃茨管理员在塔楼扫帚间的遭遇开始。
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: Time in a bottle [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2005987
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	【犬狼】关于恐惧的一些小事

**Author's Note:**

> 只有私设如山属于我。

一切都要从霍格沃茨管理员在塔楼扫帚间的遭遇开始。据皮皮鬼说，又臭又坏的费尔奇在打开扫帚门的一瞬间发现了自己爱猫的尸体，随即尖叫哭泣，暴怒着去找邓布利多校长要求揪出并严惩这个心狠手辣的学生，为他的猫讨一个公道。当然，最后的事实表明那只是一个刚刚搬家的博格特，费尔奇的猫——很遗憾地——毫发无损。

皮皮鬼新编的歌谣传到了每一个教工和学生的耳朵里，所以此时此刻，他们理所当然地坐在一起讨论起这个话题，无奖竞猜彼此的博格特。

莱姆斯率先举手表示退出这个游戏。"跳过我吧，你们都知道我的博格特会是什么。"

"詹姆的悬念可就大了去了，我是说，有谁能猜到呢？"他故作苦恼地托腮叹气，好像这是一个比麦格教授的变形课论文还难对付过去的一个问题，"E——E什么来着？怎么拼？"

"——伊万斯。"虫尾巴配合着他的表演，把他从思考的深渊中解救了出来。

他立刻恍然大悟般地拍了下大腿，"对，伊万斯。谁会猜得出来詹姆·波特的博格特会是伊万斯一脸嫌弃地对他说'我这辈子宁可死也不会答应和你约会的'呢？啊，说不定还有一句，'我喜欢鼻涕精'之类的。"

"是'西弗'，伊万斯可不会叫斯内普鼻涕精。"莱姆斯接着他的话补充。从他现在这个极佳的角度刚好可以观察到莱姆斯睫毛的每一次细微开阖。现在它们因为愉悦而颤动得更加剧烈，显然出卖了睫毛主人状似平静温和的外表下掩盖着的某种好心情。

想到这好心情是自己带来的，他的笑容咧得更大了些。然后他就被詹姆扔来的一团蟑螂堆砸中了，"闭嘴，你们俩。还有你，莱姆斯，我看错你了。"

他把蟑螂堆扔了回去。现在轮到其他人来猜他的博格特是什么了，可他自己甚至也不能得出一个准确的答案。他的脑海里首先出现了他妈妈，每一次朝他大声嚷嚷着“家族的耻辱”直到发髻散乱的样子，但不，那并不是恐惧。他不害怕他妈妈，他只是厌恶她，正如她时时刻刻地厌恶他。布莱克老宅的陈设们手翻书一般在他眼前飞速掠过，他能捕捉到一些模糊的影子，比如家养小精灵的脑袋们，比如在他妈妈指责他时帮腔的肖像们。但那也不是恐惧，他甚至无法定格住一个清晰的图像。最后他只能站在格里莫广场上，注视着11号和13号之间那扇麻瓜不能看到的黑漆大门。他忽然想到了自己四年级的暑假。整整一个夏天他都被严防死守在这栋老宅里没能晒到外面的阳光，猫头鹰被收走，一切和他的朋友们的通信往来都被切断。他只能躺在床上百无聊赖地把视线里所有的绿色变成红色。也是从那时起他发誓再也不要回到那个地方。

不过他还是否定了这个想法。博格特不可能变成一栋房子把他锁进去的。

他决定放弃继续回忆下去。只有詹姆一个人还在努力地猜，“麦格教授？”“一把在你脑袋上挥舞的理发剪？”——好吧，“努力”这个词或许不太合适。但他确实是唯一一个依旧参与在游戏中的人，相比思绪乱飞的他、一直微笑旁观的莱姆斯和脑子没转过弯来的彼得。

“我一直有剪头，你没发现这件事吗？”

于是一团新的蟑螂堆扔了过来。詹姆把他后脑勺上支棱着的头发挠的更乱，宣布放弃：“给我标准答案？”

“说实话，我自己也不知道。毕竟我没有见过一个真正的博格特。”

詹姆一脸的不相信，显得很扫兴，根据他对詹姆的了解，他未来相当长的一段时间内都得留心自己的柜子和抽屉了。下一秒，一个顶着红头发的人在往他们的方向移动，詹姆无暇关心博格特的事情了。他立刻整理好了自己的表情，手伸向脑后那撮乱发，分不清他究竟是要把它压平还是挠的更乱。

在这个身边十英寻内一出现伊万斯大脑就不够用的恋爱白痴以一种做作的语气喊出“伊万斯”的同时，他的视线对上了莱姆斯刚刚朝他的方向转过来的正脸。月亮脸一言不发地看了他几秒钟，浅色的眼睛让他想到了冰镇过的黄油啤酒。然后在他来得及说“嘿我知道我很好看”之前就已经转了回去。

他的呼吸为之一凝。

对于小天狼星来说，坏心情很多时候都来得莫名其妙，比如说现在的他。詹姆是个好朋友，他能找到的最搭调最合得来的朋友，可惜的是这种同步并不出现在每一个方面。晚饭之后尖头叉子注意到了他反常的消沉，很尽力地想要帮他摆脱这种低落，然而并没有什么太大的帮助。

他最后叼着笔尖和他最好的朋友说了晚安，出神地望着他爬回寝室的背影，有一瞬间他觉得自己被一种类似厌恶的情绪撞到了肩膀，然后再呼啸而过。或者说他在这一刻发现了他与詹姆在所有的合拍之外存在着的全然的不和谐。詹姆比他好，好得多。他自出生到现在遇到过的最大烦恼是“莉莉·伊万斯不喜欢我”，一个天然的乐观主义者。这本来应该是件令人欣慰的事，此时此刻却给他带来了极大的困扰。

无论再怎么破土生长，他始终有那么一部分——即使是细微到平日难以察觉的一部分——笼着一层暗淡的阴影。

肖像洞口传来了人声，是刚刚履行完级长职责巡夜回来的月亮脸。然后他听到他毛茸茸的朋友站到了他的身后，似乎是在越过他的肩膀观察他手里那篇整个晚上大概只往下进展了一英寸的论文。接着他叹了口气，把羊皮纸从他手里抽了出来，坐到沙发的扶手上帮他修改上面乱七八糟的内容。他望着莱姆斯即使不皱眉时眉间也有的浅浅的纵纹，听到他的呼吸喷到纸张上时窸窣好像气流摩挲的声音。

几分钟后，也可能是几个世纪后，莱姆斯把论文卷起来塞给他。“看起来公共休息室里没有其他人了。”这个好学生的眼睛弯成了一个和他前额几缕发丝极其相称的弧度，“想来一把噼啪爆炸牌吗？”

这就是莱姆斯，体贴的莱姆斯——他的莱姆斯。他永远不会在这个时候问他“想不想要谈一谈”，强迫他把自己的胸膛剖开给人看；他了解他可能更甚于他了解自己，但他从不说，他只需要把他浅色的眼睛弯起来，就能让他平静。

火焰威士忌杯底的冰块，他需要这个。

于是他把脑袋埋进了莱姆斯身上的厚菱纹毛衣里，粗糙的针脚刮过他的颧骨。他的鼻尖磨磨蹭蹭地拱到了对方的颈窝处，大概是被变身后的那只大狗传染上的习性。他吐息，浑身忽然细微的战栗起来，随即发现其实毛衣下的躯干也在颤抖。然后他闻着对方的味道，感觉到自己被温热的水流包裹起来，布莱克老宅不见阳光的房间、暗色的墙纸和阴郁的画像终于从他的脑海中褪色到连轮廓都浅淡到无法看清。

“不用噼啪爆炸牌，你就够了。”他的嘴巴开开合合，声音几乎完全被毛线堵住。但他知道对方能听到。

——我需要你。

再然后他发现自己的战栗终于停了下来，随之一齐平复下来的是莱姆斯的颤抖。

也许，也许他们都在互相拯救。

Fin.


End file.
